


Cool Air

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Crack, Graphic Sex, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-14
Updated: 2007-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elves, zombies, miniaturization, the First Lady's dollhouse and a giant vat of lube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Air

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Elves, Daniel." Title is homage to the H. P. Lovecraft story.

"Zombies, Jack?"

On elbows and knees, Daniel could feel the shift in Jack's body through the angle of his dick as Jack twisted to glance through the slats over the window.

"Elves, Daniel."

Daniel groaned, but less because of the elves than because the sideways angling of Jack's dick inside him was a completely new sensation. "Oh my god," he said. "Keep doing that."

"But there are ... elves."

"You boarded the windows."

"With a _toy hammer_."

"It'll hold. Keep moving."

Jack rolled his hips, distractedly at first because the scritching and twittering was still coming from outside the house, then regaining his focus, deliberately exploiting the novel angle. It had taken them most of the morning to get the lube moved in here, then another hour to figure out a way to leverage the container open, but it was paying off now with every slick, oblique thrust. The head of Jack's cock delved along the side of the passageway, long strokes along nerve endings that had never felt that kind of pressure. The shaft, angled sideways, stretched the hole open in a way that made Daniel feel deliciously exposed, and Jack capitalized on that too, moving his thumb in to caress the other side of the opening, running it lightly over the coating of lube, his palm and long fingers pressing Daniel's cheek outwards so that cool air insinuated itself into the crack and chilled the lube in the wake of Jack's swirling thumb.

"Oh, yeah," Jack murmured, voice gone hoarse and husky, his cock getting appreciably harder, rigidly hard, from the tight squeeze of muscle on one side of the shaft and the rub of hot interior flesh against the other side of the crown. "_So good_ ... " Then he pushed his thumb in a little, to pull the hole open even wider.

"Jack," Daniel groaned, and in that way they had of understanding each other, Jack knew what he was asking for, and Jack pushed his thumb all the way in.

Pleasure jolted through Daniel's ass with the stretch and the sudden doubling of pressure. Inside him, Jack's thumb twisted, corkscrewing around so that the pad of it pressed directly on his own dick, and pushed deeper, so that Jack was rubbing himself and Daniel at the same time. Daniel started to come, from the rubbing and the pressure and the mindfuck of knowing that Jack was touching himself, masturbating himself _inside him_, and when the contractions squeezed around Jack's thumb and Jack's cock, Jack shot into him, hard and deep and at the perfect moment, so that it felt like Jack's orgasm pushed right through his body and erupted out of _his_ dick.

"Whoa," Jack gasped, when he'd managed to unplug his body from Daniel's and roll around him to lie on the sheet that Daniel was using to wipe himself. They'd have groped around for handkerchiefs, but the sheet _was_ a handkerchief. The house they were in was Mrs. Hayes's antique dollhouse. They'd holed up here after Bill Lee's pressroom demonstration of Ancient technology had spectacularly backfired, miniaturizing everyone on the dais and turning the White House press corps into a horde of slavering, flesh-eating undead. They didn't know where the other tiny attendees had fled, but when they'd ended up in the Residence, after a hair-raising flight between giant clomping zombie feet and giant terrorized human feet, they'd figured the dollhouse for the safest and most comfortable place to ride things out. At three inches tall -- "I'm as tall as my dick used to be long," Jack had said, and Daniel had said, "Speak for yourself" -- they weren't going to be the ones saving the day this time, so they figured they might as well have as much sex as possible while they were waiting. And they had a _hell_ of a lot of Vaseline. The six-ounce tub was bigger than the bedroom bureau.

"So you think the elves are some side effect of whatever Lee tried to do to fix things?" Daniel said, rolling his head to check the window.

"Guess so," Jack said. "He's probably populated the whole joint with B-movie critters by now."

"'Cause the thing is" -- Daniel hesitated, because he was bonelessly wondrously postorgasmic and he did _not_ want to have to get up and fight right now -- "I just got a good look at one of the faces peering in here."

"And?" Jack said.

"Zombie elves, Jack."


End file.
